


Alfred-Sexual

by Lunar_Iris



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, UKUS, seductive confident England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Iris/pseuds/Lunar_Iris
Summary: It had been almost two years since Alfred had seen Arthur. And, all the memories had resurfaced. Alfred remembered all his loud guffaws when his heart skipped beats, and the struggles against his urge to tremble when his childhood best friend was close. The mountains of snacks he ate in the movie theatre as a distraction to keep his hands to himself, he remembered it all.





	Alfred-Sexual

One and a half beers down, Alfred Jones’s new not-a-good-friend, started to get handsy. It was also around that moment that he saw him. Arthur Kirkland. He was propped at the other end of the bar. Yes, propped. His arm was slung across the bar with his back against it, looking out to the small expanse of the room, scanning it with a slight upturn to one side of his mouth. It was almost a smirk. It was a smirk with the way his eyes shone. He looked so serene, content with just watching the world unfold around him. Alfred’s eyes were then draw to the way his black denim hugged his legs, no folds, wrinkles or creases around them, and up to the bagginess of his graphite sweater. A perfect contrast.

Years. It had been almost two years since Alfred had seen Arthur. And, all the memories had resurfaced. Alfred remembered all his loud guffaws when his heart skipped beats, and the struggles against his urge to tremble when his childhood best friend was close. The mountains of snacks he ate in the movie theatre as a distraction to keep his hands to himself, he remembered it all. 

Mostly, he remembered the day he announced to Arthur that he was changing schools during Arthur’s senior year of high school, and the look of agony in his friend’s face. His bright jade eyes turned a dull mossy green. 

They had made plans. Even before his senior year of high school, Arthur had applied to early admittance universities so they could be closer and continue their friendship through Alfred’s senior year, and then attend the same university. They spent the whole summer planning it. Arthur was top of his class and would likely be accepted wherever he applied, and he had been. It was all going according to plan.

Then Alfred’s father got a promotion that moved their family to the next state.

But Alfred knew he could have stayed with Arthur’s family to finish out high school.

Alfred just couldn’t take it anymore. 

He could take the dates, the flirting, the smolder in Arthur’s eyes. That smolder that was never directed at him. Never would be directed at him.

Because Arthur was straight. Straighter than a ruler.

It broke his heart to see the disappointment and hurt in Arthur’s eyes when he announced that his family was moving just weeks prior to the beginning of the school term.

Arthur called his father daft. Alfred laughed and agreed with him.

They called, texted, messaged each other daily for the first few months. Then slowly, as both made new friends, their contact frequency decreased until it was just the occasional phone conversation or odd text. 

Alfred got a boyfriend. He didn’t tell Arthur. He wasn’t sure what Arthur would say, how he would respond.

They remained in contact with each other during Alfred’s last few months of high school until Alfred felt better about the distance. 

He was accepted on baseball scholarship to the same university that Arthur attended. And, his boyfriend broke up with him due to irreconcilable differences about his schedules for baseball training.

So, on the first weekend after the beginning of classes, he found himself in a rather classy looking bar with a fake ID. A few smiles to another bar patron got him a beer, and a second one. It seems that a pretty face could go a long way in a big city.

But, sadly, he couldn’t concentrate on Arthur for the hand that had circled his waist and was resting on the small of his back.

“Whoa there, dude!” Alfred backed toward the bar, away from the generous stranger.

“I thought you wanted a little company.” He leaned in close and whispered in Alfred’s ear.

“Hands off!” hissed a familiar voice beside them. 

Alfred turned to see Arthur glaring at the unwelcome stranger, and was equally surprised when Arthur leaned close and kissed him on the cheek. He forcibly removed the man’s hand from Alfred’s waist, squeezing and twisting a bit, before he flung the hand away. The man cradled his very red hand at his chest. 

“Hey man! My friend and I were just having a nice evening.”

Arthur glared at the man, and then turned a soft, doting gaze Alfred. “I’m so sorry I was late, darling.” Arthur gently stroked Alfred’s cheek with the same hand he had nearly broken his not-a-friend’s hand. “I hope this terrible man hasn’t bothered you too much.”

“Terrible!? I’m a decent guy,” he sputtered. 

“Clearly,” Arthur growled, “you are not. Or you would have observed that Alfred was not comfortable with your advances. And your intentions were far from honorable.”

“He didn’t seem to mind when I offered him a drink.”

“He didn’t mind because he is under the legal drinking age, and you’re providing alcohol to a minor. You want me to let the bartender know?”

“Ah, No. No!” He sputtered, eyes wide, and backed away. “Sorry to bother you!” He was gone from Alfred’s life, just like that.

“Alfred, what are you doing here?”

“I’m going to college,” Alfred mumbled.

“Yes, we've had that conversation. Don’t mumble.” He dusted some imaginary dust from Alfred’s sleeve. “You know I meant, ‘what are you doing in this bar, drinking?’.”

Alfred pushed the half-empty glass of beer away. Arthur’s hand was still resting on his bicep, thumb rubbing up and down. It was very calming and very distracting. He fought the urge to gulp, and released a very shaky breath instead.

“My boyfriend broke up with me.” But I’m getting very nicely distracted now, thank you, Arthur.

“What an idiot to have done that. When did he do that? I hope you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, um, no. I don’t mind. It was a couple months ago, during the summer.”

Arthur almost seemed to smile in response. “It was a bad breakup?”

“Just bad timing. Schedule conflicts. He didn’t like my training schedule.”

“Pity for him.” Arthur flexed his hand around Alfred’s bicep again.

“What-ah.” Alfred gulped the sludge from his throat. “What are you doing here, Arthur?”

“Oh, um.” He averted his eyes for a moment, but then found Alfred’s gaze again with a newfound sparkle. “Actually, I was looking for ladies.”

“Yeah, right.” Alfred looked down to the bar. 

“But I found something better.”

“Well, I’ll let you go to her then. It was nice seeing you again. We should me up sometime.”

“That’s not what I meant. How about now?”

“What?”

“You clearly don’t need anymore alcohol. How about I get you a nice dinner instead?” Arthur said, as he made a show of sliding his arm down to Alfred’s hand.

Alfred stared at their joined fingers. “Arthur, are you asking me out?”

“Yes, an astute observation. Shall we?” He attempted to pull Alfred in the direction of the exit.

“I thought you were straight.”

“Well, I mainly fancy girls, but you’re quite pretty, aren’t you? You’ve always been able to turn my head.”

“What?”

“You’re so articulate. I’ve always been, ah-how should I put this?” He paused. “Alfred-sexual.”

Alfred stopped in his tracks, and realized they were already outside the bar. It was just so hard to look away from Arthur. He licked his lips.

“Now how about we start with dinner?”

“Yeah,” Alfred breathed, “I’d like that that.”

Arthur chuckled as they walked off into the balmy night.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr months ago. It's about time I shared it here too. If you enjoyed it, let me know.


End file.
